Creepy Tuesday
by Griffinmon
Summary: When Ruki and her mother switch bodies, it sends the Tamers into therapy and utter confusion. And what does a pigeon have to do with anything? Enjoy.


Creepy Tuesday

A/N: ^_^ Something odd to brighten your day. If the characters are a bit out of character, forgiiiiiiive meeeeee!! *waves* Enjoy.

Summary?: When Ruki and her mother switch bodies, it sends the Tamers into therapy and utter confusion. And what does a pigeon have to do with anything?

Disclaimer?: No, not particularly. All you people already know I don't own anything but the plot. And even **that** was based on _Freaky Friday_.

~*~*~

It was Monday, just after school, and the Makino household, located on the west side of Shinjuku, was in utter chaos.

"You have no idea what I have to go through every day! You have it _much_ easier. It's not so easy being a supermodel, you know." Rumiko Makino flipped her blonde hair in a haughty manner.

Her ten-year-old daughter glared, "Oh yeah? Well, you wouldn't be talking if you knew what _I_ have to go through."

"Like what?" Rumiko stared expectantly at her red-haired daughter.

Ruki refused to answer, and abruptly turned her back on her mother, "_Hun_. You wouldn't understand."

Rumiko bit her lip, glaring at the disobedient tom-boy.

Ruki left the room, but as she did, both mother and daughter whispered simultaneously, "I wish I could be in your shoes. _Then_ you'd see…"

Hata Seiko, Ruki's grandmother, and Rumiko's mother, only sighed.

The pigeon roosting on the cherry tree outside stared through the bedroom window at the fuming redhead, and blinked. It then turned its yellow-eyed gaze to the sulking blonde in the other room, and blinked again. It blinked once more for good measure, then fluttered away, the deed done.

~

It was late when Ruki finally went to bed. So she didn't bother to get up after her alarm went off Tuesday morning. She slapped the sleep button, and continued to catch the few remaining Z's left. The alarm went off five minutes later.

She groggily opened her dark lavender eyes, and stared at the clock. Stumbling across the wooden floor of her bedroom, she made her way into the bathroom, but, unfortunately, was stopped short.

She shook her head, grumbling irrationally, "What the hell–?" and stared at the full length mirror stationed in the center of her room. She slowly craned her neck forwards, staring into her reflection. Her hair was long and blonde, her eyes were a darker shade of lilac than usual, and her bust was, how shall we say, several cups larger.

She was her mother!

Her terrified scream pierced the morning air. "NOOOOOO!"

Her grandmother rushed into the room, only to find her daughter on her knees, banging the floor with a tightly clenched fist.

"Rumiko?" she shook her head at her superficial daughter's behavior, "Oh, honey, is that blackhead back again?"

Rumiko jerked herself up, looking terrified and frantic, "Grandma!"

The woman chuckled slightly, "Rumiko, I'm not _that_ old."

A moment or two later, Ruki came tripping into the master bedroom, "Honey, what's wrong?! I heard you scream!"

'Rumiko' rushed up to her former body and grabbed her by the pajama collar, "What have you done to me!?"

Her grandmother intervened, "Rumiko! Let go of Ruki right this instant!"

"_What_," The red-head stared at her grandmother, "did you call me?"

Hata Seiko stared at her daughter and granddaughter. They seemed a tad insane. "Er, Ruki, why don't you just get dressed for school? Rumiko, I'll help you choose something for work."

The true Rumiko was pushed out of the room, protesting quite loudly. "No, Mother! You've got the wrong— Motheeeeer!"

Ruki was ushered into her closet by her grandmother, "No-! Grandma– No way! I am _not_ modeling! No! Motheeeeeeer!" she screamed, calling for the Ruki-form that had left.

~

"_Oh_,_ God_."

The phrase was said at the same moment, by both of the switched family.

Rumiko stared in horror at her reflection in the mirror, at the odd school uniform Ruki always had to wear. An ugly, little, blue skirt, and a navy jacket with the school crest sewed on the breast pocket. "How can she possibly _wear_ this?" she murmured, "I wouldn't use these as _dishrags_."

She turned sideways, still staring at her likeness. "… I wonder if this makes me look fat…"

Ruki stared blankly at her girlish body in her full-body mirror. Perfect curves, perfect hair, perfect eyelashes– everything was simply _perfect_.

Oh, how she hated this woman.

"Come now, Rumiko. _Smile_." Her grandmother spread her, unbeknownst to her, granddaughter's lips in a crooked smile. Making her look more like a psychotic chipmunk than a beauty queen.

There was utter silence at the breakfast table that morning. Mother and daughter refused to talk to, much less _look at_, each other, each dreading what they would have to go through later today. After awhile though…

'Rumiko' glared at her 'daughter,' "Why are you wearing my hair like that?"

'Ruki' looked up, her red hair was in a normal, "girly" pony-tail, not the spiky pigtail the real Ruki usually wore. "I like it better this way." She then focused on the stylish clothes her daughter was wearing. Her eyes widened in horror, "What the hell are you wearing!? And–… oh, my God, what have you done to my _hair_!?"

Her mother looked up, "Ruki! Don't speak to your mother like that!"

She was ignored.

"Wearing what?" the real Ruki gave a sly grin. Her blonde hair was put up in a bun, the ends sticking out in a spiky motif, reminiscent of what she would've worn had she been in her original body. She was wearing something Rumiko would never have even _considered_. A tight, horizontal-striped, spaghetti-strap shirt, with a light, denim jacket over it. And, of course, jeans.

'Ruki' erupted full-force. "I have a photo shoot today! Koko's going to go _berserk_ if he sees me in _that_ monstrosity! I'll never be able to live this down– you're going to ruin my career!"

"Oh, _please_, like you're not going to try to ruin _my_ life, too." 'Rumiko' rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Ruki's grandmother, and Rumiko's mother, simply watched as mother and daughter argued back and forth. Completely ignoring her.

They had to be insane.

'Ruki' stood abruptly, pointing an accusing finger at her supposed mother. "That's it, you're grounded!"

…They _were_ insane.

~

Rumiko stomped off to the Girl's Academy, in high bad humor. Well, at least she'd get to meet Ruki-chan's friends.

Ruki was in a similar temper, hiding in the shadows of the studio set. She stared at the camera man, vaguely remembering their last encounter.

The cameraman spoke with a faked British accent, " 'Miko! Hon, good t' see you! Come on in, now, don't go shy on me now! That's my liddle tiger, _rowr_!" he made an odd clawing motion with his hand. Ruki wondered if he was gay…

"Aiieeeeeee!" he screeched loudly, and girlishly, as she stepped into the bright light of the studio. "What in heaven's name are you _wearing_!?"

Ruki hid a smile…

Rumiko sat, with her legs crossed, in her seat, filing her fingernails. The teacher stared at the red-head. She'd known Ruki to be quite anti-social, but very good when it came to test-taking. But never, _never_, in her life would she imagine the student as she was now–

Bored-ly filing her fingernails, not paying attention, and sitting with her legs crossed… like a well-mannered _woman_.

Rumiko looked up, realized the whole of the class was staring at her. "…What?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of town–

Ruki stood, rigid, staring at the cameraman, decked out in a gorgeous, sky-blue dress that sparrow-tailed at the knees, exposing her delicate, smooth legs.

Koko sighed, "Come _on_, 'Miko, baby! What 'appened to your _zest_? You used to _love_ posing for me! What 'appened?" he set the camera on a stool. "Okay, baby– 'old your arm here, and– like _this_… thaaat's right! Okay!" he had moved her arm to where it was stretched to its length over her head, he'd also moved her left leg to the side and had her point her foot.

She felt very awkward as he snapped the picture, encouraging her to do more poses in his odd British-speak, "That's right, baby! You love the camera– pose for me, pose for me! That's right, now turn, turn–! Right, now, tiger-stance, babe, _me_-_yow_!"

Lunch found Rumiko Makino alone, sitting at a small table in the cafeteria. She stared at the food of the day, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green peas, and a half-pint of milk.

"…_Dear God_… how do they _survive_ on this garbage?" she watched the other children digging in and actually _eating_ the abnormal junk. "This stuff would _kill_ a dog…"

Rumiko also found that her little brat had no friends, nor acquaintances, _whatsoever_. No one even knew her _name_…

Well, she would change _that_…

Rumiko stood, skipping lightly over to a table of cheerleaders, "Oh, _giiiirls_! Room for one more?"

~

"Lunch, _at last_." Ruki sighed as she finally exited the studio. She walked down the street, to where the food-shops would be located. She had learned something from today's experience, as well:

Men who worked as cameramen for models were either very perverted, or very gay.

She passed a doughnut shop, and stopped short. An evil sort of smile crossed her perfect face. Her mother was probably ruining her life, so why not get back at her?

Ruki walked from the shop with a pack of a dozen doughnuts, nibbling on a chocolate-frosted one, enjoying her day so far.

School had _finally_ let out, _hours_ later. Rumiko shuffled slowly from the school doors, having failed her math, history _and_ science tests that had been given that day. It would be nice to finally get away from it. _Now_ she knew why Ruki-chan was always reading those big books…

"_Hey_!" a blue-haired boy raced to her side. "Ruki! Digital field, in–"

He was interrupted by the girl's oblivious answer. "Oh, hello, who're you?"

He stared incredulously. "… Ruki? Are you.. feeling alright? I'm _Jenrya_, remember?"

Ruki smiled sweetly, "Oh, you must be one of Ruki-chan's friends! It's so nice to hear she has such a cute friend."

Jenrya recoiled in fear. "Uh.."

Rumiko turned sideways, fingering the hem of her uniform-skirt, "Does this make me look fat?"

Jenrya stared in horror and utter confusion.

Takato raced past the two on his bike, but, seeing the odd expression of fear on the Chinese boy's face, made a U-turn and skidded to a stop next to them. "Are you coming or not?! There's a Digital Field over in the park! _It could be a Deva_!"

Rumiko put a finger to her lips, showing her Valley-girl air-headed-ness. "Deva? What's that?"

Takato nearly fell off his bike. He quickly regained balance, staring at the once ruthless tamer skeptically, "Are you feeling alright, Ruki?"

She nodded, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

The tawny-haired boy looked over at Jenrya, then back to Ruki, then to Jenrya, then to Ruki. This process went back and forth for several minutes, before the boy's brain finally blew a fuse and he collapsed.

Rumiko stared at the unconscious boy, "…Is he going to be alright?"

Jenrya did not answer, he was still staring incredulously.

Juri shortly joined the mass of confusion that was Creepy Tuesday. She ran past Jenrya, but stopped as soon as she saw the poor, unconscious goggle-head. She stared at Jenrya, who was staring at Ruki, who was staring at Takato.

Rumiko looked up, fingering the hem of her uniform, "Does this make me look fat?"

It was going to be a strange day, indeed.

Juri held a LadyDevimon card in front of the supposedly "possessed" tamer. "What card is this?"

The redhead glanced at it. "Ooh, she's pretty."

Juri's mouth dropped in shock; regaining her composure, she deftly chose another card at random. "Who's this?"

"Ew, what's she _wearing_? It's absolutely _horrid_!"

Juri looked at the card she held, _Sora Takenouchi_. She quickly chose an item card, "What's this one's power?"

Ruki simply stared, "What a weird looking… _thing_."

Juri turned it around and scanning it quickly, _Seed of Health–_ _During battle your attack increases by 50 if you are Attack Type C_._ Afterwards_,_ without looking choose one of your opponent's cards from his hand and send it to the Dark Area_._ You may use this card even if the opponent has no cards in his hand_._ Send this card to the Dark Area after the end of the Battle Phase in which you use it_.

Jenrya still stared. Takato was still unconscious. Juri looked up at the Chinese boy and sighed, and said, in a doctor-like way, "I did all I could, Mr. Lee."

Rumiko smiled, "This was an interesting game," She then turned to Juri, fingering the hem of her skirt, "but are you sure this doesn't make me look fat?"

Juri looked back at Jenrya, "I'm sorry."

The pigeon that had blinked on the night of the switch watched Rumiko, who was still in her daughter's body, thinking. She was not adjusting well, it thought. But, it thought, everything was going nicely. It cooed softly, almost evilly, it's big yellow eyes narrowing in an evil-villain type way. Then it spotted the old lady in the park– who was there everyday, throwing out breadcrumbs for the birds– and flew away. It _was_ lunch, after all.

~

Rumiko was the first to make it home, despite the mass of confusion she'd put her daughter's friends through.

Her mother greeted her casually, "Hello, Ruki, dear. How was your day?"

Rumiko poked her head around the corner, "Hum? Are you speaking to me?"

The grandmother raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "There's no one else here, honey."

"Oh, okay." She nodded and skipped into the room. "My day was alright, you know, I never knew Ruki had so few friends… and the ones she _does_ have are _weird_." The woman-in-disguise rambled on, as her mother only stared.

Her grandchild was insane.

Ruki walked in through the front door, a small grin flickering on her mother's face. She greeted her true form slyly, "Hello, _Ruki_, how was _your_ day?"

Rumiko stared, not picking up on the sarcasm of the comment, "Hi, honey, my day was fine."

Ruki sighed, "_Whatever_."

The grandmother interrupted, "Rumiko! That's not nice, apologize to your daughter this instant!"

Ruki grumbled an apology and shuffled off to her mother's room, glaring.

Meanwhile, Jenrya lay on the couch, his little sister, Shiuchon, counseling him. He stared, wide-eyed, at the ceiling, "–and then she asked me if she looked fat."

The little girl scribbled on a pink notepad with a crayon, "Uh-huh? And how did you weact?"

Jenrya was silent.

Shiuchon nodded, scribbling on the notepad. "Okay, Jen-niichan. I fink you should welax and pway wif' Terriermon. Then see me in th' morning. Okay?"

Jenrya nodded, still stunned from this afternoon.

Takato had to be dragged home. He remained unconscious for the rest of the day and most of the night. His parents were told he'd crashed into a parked car whilst riding his bike, then rolled into a trashcan, which had promptly fallen on him.

Juri spoke with Leomon. Explaining the day's events in careful detail. The lion Digimon was amazed by the description of Ruki, shocked and horrified that the once ruthless of tamers could have ever uttered the words "does this make me look fat?"

The day had been quite a strange one, indeed.

The same pigeon from earlier that day stared intensively through the window of Rumiko Makino's room. It watched, waiting, always waiting.

Ruki sighed, flopping down onto her mother's feathery bed. "Dammit, I hate this, I wish I were myself again…"

Rumiko pouted on her daughter's little mattress, staring around at the bland little room. "I hate this, I wish I was me again…"  
  


The pigeon grinned, in a pigeon-like way, and blinked. The lesson had been learned, at least, by one member of the party, and so the deed was completed.

Kudos for him.

~

Ruki yawned and sat up, stretching. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and looked around, expecting to see her mother's room. She blinked incredulously, her jaw dropped, she was in her own room! Jumping up, she checked herself, from her semi-long, fiery red hair, to her flat chest, down to her unpainted, unkempt toenails. She wanted to jump for joy, but contained herself, awaiting her mother's awakening.

The lilac-eyed tamer grinned evilly, upon hearing her mother's scream of horror, "Aaaaiiiieeeeee! I've gained _two_ pounds! Motheeeeeeeeeer!"

Ruki had a feeling it was going to be a very good day.

She practically skipped down the long hall of the old-fashioned house, wearing her good ole' school uniform, instead of some odd modeling clothes. "Bye, _mother_!" she called to the sobbing Rumiko, before heading out the door to school.

She slid open the door and stepped out.

Ruki stared at the four, strange, cheerleader-like girls that stood on her lawn. What seemed to be the leader of the pack greeted her, "Hey, Ruki, ready to go?"

The fiery tamer blinked, "Who the _hell_ are you?"

~*~*~*~

A/N: If you were too dense to realize a pigeon made this all happen, then now you know… I hope this at least made you smile once. ^_^


End file.
